A Dark Change
by Turtlefoot
Summary: Dusty Finly was the school nerd. No he was lower than a nerd. He was a nobody. But when he disappears but then mysteriously comes back a new boy, smart charming and hot. 14 year old Fable must find out why and how. Please R&R No Flames only advice!


Dusty Finly was a nobody. And sadly, he knew that and accepted it. He was the punch line of every joke, someone to laugh about. He was boring, quiet, shy, and just odd. His appearance didn't help. Dusty was abnormally tall, with long lanky legs. His stature made him clumsy and he messed up even the simplest things. His hair was greasy and black with a coconut shaped haircut. His face was thin and but small. His bright blue eyes didn't match his tan skin. Acne bulleted his face, turning it red and angry. He had big, thick glasses that magnified his eyes. He was like that since kindergarten, where he earned his nobody reputation. He wasn't smart either which also brought him down in the popularity scale. But somehow, he never flunked a grade. Supposedly his parents were rich doctors that never paid any attention to their son. I'm sure he's a nice person underneath it all but I never got the chance to. Ok, fine I never wanted the chance.

I'm not the heartless, self-center person you're probably drawing me up to be. I graciously invited him to sit at me and my countless friends' lunch table in 6th grade. And, to my friends' horror, he accepted. Because of that, for the first time in 7 years, he didn't sit alone. I expected him, because of my good deed, to open up and actually try not to be an outcast. But all through 6th grade to 7th grade, not one word came through his chapped lips. The only words he every spoke was "Thanks, Fable." after I asked him to sit.

That kind of angered me but if he didn't want any attention, he wasn't going to get it from me. So, Dusty was just as invisible in middle school as he was in elementary. But then one day, Dusty didn't show up at school a little after the start of 7th grade. A week flew by. My friends weren't worried (which is another phrase for didn't care). No one was. Not even the teachers who weren't big fans of Dusty anyway. 2 weeks went by the 3 then 4. That's when people noticed which amazed me. People didn't notice him when he was here but did when he wasn't. A month gone and still no Dusty. We started asking the teachers for any info. But they were in the dark as much as us. The rumors started, some plausible like he moved and some impossible like he got pregnant (which gave us a few laughs) but after 4 months we got over it. We forgot about Dusty all together, but not me. Then, 7th grade was over. The summer was a blur. Then 8th grade rolled. I was eager to see if Dusty came back but still, no Dusty. Then, I gave up.

The first day 9th arrived like some impending doom. But I was prepared. I stood in front of the mirror, pleased with myself. I had a gray and blue striped shirt, cut a little low. My skinny jeans and DC shoes looked amazing. I had my pretty, long dark brown hair straightened. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and danced out of my room. My mom was washing dishes in the sink. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun but a few stray hairs stuck out. She turned and smiled. "You look nice Fable."

"Thanks mom. I try." She rolled her eyes and handed me a piece of buttered toast which I gobbled down. My 6 year old brother, Archer, came running through the small kitchen, wearing his new NASCAR shirt and light up shoes. "Hey bud" I said, ruffling his hair as he blew past. He jumped on the couch screaming, "KINDERGARTEN!" happily. My mom shushed him and made him eat his cereal at the kitchen table. My mom was taking him to school because it was his first year but I rode the bus. The shiny yellow bus pulled up at our drive way, honking persistently. I swiftly kissed Archer and mom then raced outside with my backpack. "Have fun and stayed out of trouble!" she called out the door. It was damp and raining of course so I sprinted to the bus.

I hopped on the bus and rode to school sitting by my best friend and neighbor, Allyn. She was perky and ready for school in her new clothes too. We talked and gossiped about who's new and who's cute. Finally we reached our high school, Bridgeton High school located in northern Oregon. Since it was a pretty small town, the high school wasn't that impressive. We filed out of the bus to a big hallway where all the students were kept before the bell rang so we could get to our lockers. I said farewell to Allyn and maneuvered my way the notice board where I could see if I was assigned for Intervention. But to my displeasure, people were crowded around it, making it impossible to see. The girl in front of me was in my grade so I lightly tapped her on the back.

"Hey Keisha? Can you see if I'm assigned?"

She turned around and smiled "Sure but I don't know if I can get through. I already looked so you can take my place". We, with great difficulty, switched spots. I was close enough to see my name so I swiftly found my name, _Fairchild, Fable_. I looked and smiled. I wasn't assigned all week. I turned to go but a name caught my eye. A name I hadn't saw in what seemed like forever. I turned back and was stunned, my eyes wide with wonder. A couple names under mine read _Finly, Dusty_.


End file.
